What the Rumors Revealed
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: sequal to rumors, Tyson and Kai hear the rumors going around and boy they arent that happy......or are they?


_**Spaz: Here is it! The sequel to Rumorz! Hope you like it! Oh, and one random thing I love reading manga cuz for some reason it amuses me. I love it when you are reading and they sweat-drop or their just all ………. It is so funny to me, okay. Now one with the story.**_

_**What the Rumorz Revealed**_

"I cant believe any if this!" Rei exclaimed.

"I know what you mean, but as long as they are happy together, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah as along as they are happy."

"I just cant believe that they are dating and didn't even tell us. We are there friends they should have told us." Hilary said.

"Maybe they are not ready to let people know that they are together. Just think the media will have a field day if they hear about this." Max said putting his hand on Hilary's shoulder.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Who was that?" Rei asked.

"My guess Tyson." Hilary said with a smile.

Tyson than came running into the training room with Kai right behind him.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Damn media is following us everywhere, asking if the rumors about us are true. Its so damn annoying." Tyson ranted.

"Its your damn fault, Tyson.' Kai said.

"What did you say!" Tyson yelled.

"Guys. Guys. Claim down, its nobody's fault, okay?" Rei said trying to keep the peace.

"Whatever." Tyson said.

"Hn." came they trademark reply of Kai.

"I just want to know who started those rumors. That way I can give him a piece of my mind." Tyson said.

"Than you'll be giving away your only piece." Kai commented.

"Ahh, well I have to go bye." Hilary said as she rushed out of the room.

"And I have to go and help out my dad, Rei, you want to come and help?" Max asked.

"Sure." Rei said as he was already half way gone out of the room.

"And you two don't kill each other!" Max yelled before he left.

_Kenny's House_

"Kenny, we have a major problem!" Max shouted as Kenny opened the door to let them in.

"What is it?" Kenny asked.

"Tyson and Kai, they are fighting over the rumors that are going around." Rei told him.

"Oh, no. This was not supposed to happened." Kenny cried out.

"What do you mean, Kenny?" Hilary asked.

"Well, I made up those stories. I told you. I thought that if those rumors were going around and they were true, than maybe, just maybe, Tyson and Kai would get together." Kenny said sadly.

"Locking them in a closest would have work better than that!" Hilary yelled.

"We have to go and fix this, we have a tournament coming up." Max said.

"Now, we have to try and fix your mess." Rei said to Kenny and trying not to get mad.

'_How could Kenny lie like this_?' Rei thought.

"I know what we should do. Have Kenny tell them about the rumors that he started. And than hope that they stop fight after that." Max said.

"Fine. As long as Kai doesn't kill me." Kenny said.

_Tyson's Dojo_

"I thought we would never make it in here alive!" Max said as he dropped to the floor.

"I know, all those reporters. Cant they just leave us alone?" Rei said.

"Nope, they have fun following people around all day and taking pictures of them." Hilary said. "It is almost like stalking."

"Tyson! Kai! Are you here? We need to talk to you!" Max shouted as long as he could.

"Max, buddy, not so loud. I am standing right next to you." Rei told him.

"What is it?" Tyson asked as he entered the room.

"Where is Kai?" Kenny asked.

"I am right here." Kai said coming out of nowhere.

"Its about the rumors, you see its my fault." Kenny told them.

'Kai is gonna kill me.' he thought.

"You started those rumors?!" Tyson yelled/asked.

"Yes." Kenny said softly.

"Why?" demanded Kai.

"I thought, well please don't kill me when I tell you this." begged Kenny.

"Just tell us." Tyson yelled.

"I wanted you guys to get together." Kenny said as softly as he could.

"You wanted us to get together, as in date?" Tyson asked unsure as to what he has just heard.

"Yes, and I am very sorry, if I ruined your guys friendship." Kenny said.

Tyson looked and at Kai and could not help, but laugh a little.

"I think we should tell them." Tyson said.

"Fine." Kai replied.

"We are dating." Tyson said simply.

"What!?" Hilary, Max, and Rei asked shocked.

"Yup, we are dating." Tyson said again.

"Since when?" Hilary asked them.

"Since about ten minutes ago. I guess your plan worked." Tyson said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"You two were about to kill each other when we left, what happened?" Rei asked.

"We were yelled and blaming each other, Saying that we would never date each other and than in the heat of passion we kissed." Kai told them.

"Wow, my plan worked." Kenny said shocked.

"Next time stay out of our lives." Tyson said.

"And don't even think about getting inloved in mine." Rei said.

"Or mine." Max added.

"Or mine." Hilary said firmly.

"Fine. I wont anymore." Kenny said.

"Well, I have to go home." Hilary said.

"Max and I have to leave also." Rei said as him and Max left.

"Once again sorry. I should get going." Kenny said before rushing out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Kai pulled Tyson close to him and gave him a deep and powerful kiss.

"We should have just told them the truth." Kai said as he ruffled Tyson's hair.

"Would you have liked to be the one to tell them that almost everything that Kenny said was true?" Tyson asked his lover.

"You have a point."

"Well, at least Kenny is out of our hair. And now he is all proud of himself for making us be come a couple." Tyson said. "Even though we have been dating for a while now. I just cant believe he said we would do it in the locker room."

"Tyson, relax, it is over with. How about we go be a couple in your room?" Kai asked as he ran his hand down Tyson's leg and back up again.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyson said before returning the kiss and heading into the bedroom.

Spaz: Okay there it is all done, now thank you for reading and reviewing. I hoped that you like this fic. Ha! The ending came to me last minute, and one of my friends, wanted me to put it as the ending so I did just for him.


End file.
